Drabbles for all, A to Z
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Drabbles for various pairings, from A - Z. Now open for requests.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairings for this chapter : 6918, 69D , 5986 , D18 , 1896._

-

-

-

-

#1 . A- Alluring . ( 6918 )

-

-

-

Hibari stood there, holding the glass lightly as he drank the wine slowly.

It tasted-

"Being alone, Kyoya...?" Mukuro suddenly appeared behind of him, his arms settled on the raven-hair's waist,

Which was annoying him to the maximum.

Hibari elbowed him lightly, and Mukuro just tilted the Cloud Guardian's chin upwards being capturing the lips, which tasted like the sweet wine he had just drunk.

Hibari Kyoya was undoubtedly, alluring.

-

-

-

-

-

-

#2 . B – Bet . ( 69D )

-

-

-

Dino and Mukuro stood at the way of the alley, waiting for the car to come. It took so long.

Holding onto a red rose, it was a gift that the restaurant gave them. It was a little embarrassing though, 2 men and 1 holding onto a red rose.

Dino's grip on the rose was light, and Mukuro suddenly looked up, followed by Dino.

"It's a butterfly,"

"Obviously." Mukuro shrugged, which resulted in the Cavallone's rare glaring. He just wanted to blast the blue-hair's head off right this moment.

'Smiling', he waved the rose lightly, getting the illusionist's attention. "What is it?"

"Let's make a bet! If the butterfly will come to this rose or not,"

Mukuro stared at him, thinking that the Cavallone was going nuts. "It wouldn't, you silly."

"What if it would? You got to dance the monkey's dance you know." Dino smiled, again, this time with an aura of evil spread across it.

Mukuro leaned forward, his shadow covering the Cavallone a little, "What if it didn't?"

"T-Then up to you...!" Dino took a step back due to the closeness they had a moment ago, and rosed his arm up towards the sky, luring the butterfly here.

Mukuro stared at the Cavallone, he was seriously retarded or something. How could it be?

The butterfly slowly flew,

And to Dino's silent endless muttering chant of butterfly come,

It did.

As soon as the butterfly gracefully landed on the rose, Dino's grin appeared and his wrist was grabbed by the illusionist and pulled to a stunning kiss.

"W-W-W-Wha...?!" Dino quickly separated them, and only to see Mukuro smirking. "You this, pervert!-"

"Why, didn't you liked it?" Mukuro continued smirking, and Dino found himself blushing, just a little, he insisted in his mind.

But wait.

"Mukuro, you got to do the monkey's dance...!"

Damn.

-

-

-

#3 . C – Cake ( 5986 )

-

-

-

-

"Diabetes will come knocking onto your door sooner or later," Gokudera grunted in annoyance as Haru finished the 5th plate of strawberry short cake.

Haru wiped her mouth clean, and 'smiled' as sweetly as she could. "Diabetes wouldn't come by eating cakes. Plus they wouldn't bear to..!"

"You've got the courage to say that, do you?" Gokudera sighed in defeat, while Haru just shifted her 6th plate of chocolate cake in front of her. "Want to try one, Hayato?"

Shaking his head, he took his cigarette box out, and Haru just took it away, straight. "No smoking when you're with Haru...!"

Gokudera looked at her, what now? Cakes, and no smoking? She must be trying to kill him...!

"Haru-"

A spoon with the chocolate was soon found in Gokudera's mouth, and he nearly choked on that.

Miura Haru must be drunk. With that previous 2nd cake, the wine cake.

Gokudera savored the taste in absolutely miserable state, when suddenly Haru leaned towards him.

"...?"

"That was the last piece of chocolate cake," Haru whined softly, and Gokudera could see the tint of blush on her cheeks,

She was drunk.

"I still want to eat it,"

"You can go and order-"

He was stopped by the lips of Haru, and he tasted cakes in her mouth.

Imagine wine mixed with chocolate and strawberry, not forgetting over flavors like mango and vanilla.

Hell...!

That was why Gokudera didn't liked cakes, even though his girlfriend was an absolute fan of it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

#4 . D – Dance (1896)

-

-

-

-

-

-

She had herself captivated to the cold eyes, and she smiled slightly to herself as they moved lightly, smoothly according to the slow paced music.

It was classic, it was soothing.

Closing her eye, she listened to the graceful music as she smiled to herself.

It was definitely the rightest music both of them had ever picked.

Her arms which was around his neck tightened, which made their distance shorter, she could see his arms around her waist more.

He looked up into her eye, only to see her giggling softly.

"Kyoya, happy 1 year wedding anniversary...!"

Hibari sighed softly, while his just lowered himself as he could land his lips on his wife's warm ones.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#5 . E – Engrossed (D18)

-

-

-

-

-

-

The door was opened hastily as both of them finally got into the room, hands were tangling in each other's hair.

Dino's hands let go of the raven-hair lightly before sliding onto the neck, working on the tie, seeing Cloud Guardian's back touching the wall lightly, and he could feel his own jacket sliding onto the carpet.

Concentrating on the tie, he used his left leg to kick the door shut while he broke the long kiss, giving his former student some time to take in breath. But instead, he was pulled back for another kiss,

Without even having the ability to see properly, they in fact actually could get a way to the bed in a fast speed.

As the tie slid now, the phone of the Cavallone rung.

Damn it, right? What a mood-spoiler.

Dino took his phone out, while it was the buttons turn, and threw the phone at the far side of the bed.

But it continued ringing and ringing for like countless times, and Hibari just kicked the stomach of the blonde hardly.

"W-Whoa...! Kyoya...?"

Hibari heaved in a deep breath of oxygen before covering his eyes, "A-Answer the phone," He managed to say, while Dino just sighed as he went forward to take the phone in reluctance.

The phone then at the time, stopped ringing. Dino stared at it in annoyance, before turning to Hibari. "Sorry to keep you waiting,"

As he leaned forward to the raven-hair for another kiss, the door was suddenly knocked down.

"B-Boss...! We-..." The subordinates stopped upon seeing the 'dangerous' situation their boss was in.

Hibari lowered his head and pulled the blanket up to cover him while Dino just laughed awkwardly.

"S-Sorry, got too engrossed."

-

-

-

-

-

-

#6 . F – Fingers ( 1896 )

-

-

-

-

The door opened, and she saw the raven-haired. Her feelings couldn't be held back anymore, and she just leaned forward to hold him tightly

She breathed in his scent slowly as she smiled, confirming his existence as he slowly ruffled her purple hair.

Separating them, she moved her hand to his cheek, touching it lightly.

Her touches were delicate, soft, light and it was the gentlest touch anyone could have.

Leaning into her touch, his hand moved up to capture her soft hand, having his remaining hand on her waist to pull her nearer.

She was on the verge on crying, but she held it back, as it was a happy occasion. She tip-toed, and pecked his forehead that lightly,

Her perfume was sweet, and seriously attracting.

"You're back," She whispered, and her fingers slid down his arm slowly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I'll update soon... !

The pairings in the future chapters, I guess it would be like this anyway, those usual pairings that I write.

_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Pairings for chapter : D18 , 6918 , 69D , 5986, 1896 . _

-

-

-

-

#7 . G – Garnet (D18)

-

-

-

-

-

"Here, take it!" Dino grinned as he rested the ear stud onto Hibari's opened hand, only to receive staring with,

What was that.

Dino laughed softly, and looked at the right ear of Hibari, before smiling to himself again.

"I forgot,"

The Cavallone's finger touched the ear lightly, it was cold.

"You hadn't got an ear piercing,"

Hibari coughed in annoyance at that sentence,

It was normal not to have one, wasn't it?

"I specially picked this one, look, garnet."

Hibari stared at it, it didn't made any difference, still.

"Upon knowing the meaning of garnet held, I just bought it."

Looking up to the taller guy, he just,

Just a little,

Wanted to know what was it about.

"It inspires love, Kyoya." Dino grinned and Hibari just looked away to avoid his gaze.

Hibari folded his arms before sending a firm stare back to the Cavallone,

"So you inspire love, Cavallone. I don't think so, -"

"Ah, no. It's you, Kyoya. That inspires it." Dino laughed, and Hibari looked at him weirdly.

What was that?

"Because you really, have a lot of suitors, without you knowing it," Dino patted Hibari's head lightly, and soon he was being glared at.

Hibari just stood up, and walked away, ignoring the Cavallone behind him.

And days later, Hibari could be seen wearing the ear stud.

Because...?

Guess all of you knew the reason already.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#8 . H – Hint ( 5986, light mentions of 27K )

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Haru looked at the long queue the shop had, Kyoko and Tsuna still had about 20 more people before the food for them could be available.

Turning, she looked at the white-haired, and sighed to herself. It wasn't bad to be alone with him, just that they didn't really had anything to talk about. No, not that they didn't really had anything to talk about. Just that Gokudera Hayato obviously didn't get Haru's hints and the chances she had thrown to him.

"Gokudera,"

He was there, too engrossed in staring at his tenth, if there were to be any assassins, no doubt he would be the first to jump out.

"Gokudera...?"

He finally turned, and took a glance at her before turning back to Tsuna again.

Haru lowered her head, and lifted her foot a little before... -

"W-What?!" Gokudera immediately retrieved his injured leg, looking at the red wound.

Haru 'smiled', "Are you free this Saturday?"

He stared at her for a moment, "What is it?"

"Maybe you would like to, you know-"

"... Don't you ever stalk Tenth...!"

"I'm not going to stalk Tsuna...!" Frown ceased her forehead as she sent another kick.

Haru this time, really kicked very hardly.

"... Actually next time when Tsuna and Kyoko go out, I wouldn't mind tagging along."

"That explains that you're indeed, actually stalking the Tenth." Gokudera stared at her, and Haru just clenched her fists.

She forced a smile out, and sighed. "Do you think my purpose is him, hm?"

"Obviously, you had your eyes on the Tenth ages ago."

…

Gokudera Hayato obviously didn't get it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

#9 . I – Italy (6918)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"You don't really can go any where else now, do you?" Mukuro walked beside the Cloud guardian, having his usual smirk on him.

Hibari turned to glare at him before quickening his pace on walking, distancing himself with the male illusionist.

Mukuro sighed, and pulled him back, looking at him. "If you get lost, it will be my responsibility to find you and of course, it's a hassle so, save me from searching for you-"

"Getting lost is what a herbivore does-"

"Now you're in a foreign country, and I guess you're a herbivore." Mukuro smirked, only to see a tonfa nearing.

Hibari's glare was firm, "I can look for the Cavallone, herbivore-"

"Sadly, your teacher is off to other country for business."

Damn that Cavallone.

Hibari bit his bottom lip, and Mukuro pushed the tonfa away.

"So this time, you've got no choice but to depend on me, alright?" Mukuro ruffled Hibari's hair,

Hibari sighed, and stared at him. "Speak the language here,"

Mukuro stared back, and shrugged. "Want me to teach you one?"

Hibari could see the snow slowly falling, and he turned to look at the Mukuro. "Whatever-"

"Then, listen carefully." Mukuro smirked,

And leaned forward.

Their foreheads touching,

"Ti Amo,"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#10 . J – Jonquil (1896)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chrome stood at the rooftop, playing with her fingers nervously.

Waiting for long, she had guessing that he wouldn't be here.

But at least, at least give her an answer.

What answer, you ask?

Dear Chrome had finally gathered her courage and confessed to the Cloud Guardian several days ago, and the answer was going to be revealed, by today.

Seeing someone standing beside her, she nearly died out of nervousness.

The raven hair, the pale skin.

Absolutely,

Hibari.

He wasn't speaking, just looking at the sky.

The answer was pretty obvious?

As Chrome lowered her head, she suddenly saw white and yellow petals.

A large number of jonquils were there, and she smiled that happily.

Ever heard of the meaning of jonquil?

It mean,

Affection returned.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#11 . K – Kidnap (69D)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"You didn't really have to go this far, Mukuro." Dino looked up to see the mismatched pair of eyes, which surprisingly calmed down him in this kind of situation.

The ropes tying his wrists and ankles together, and the black cloth which hung around his neck which was once used to blindfold him.

"Had no choice," Mukuro smirked as he sat beside Dino, looking at him.

Dino sighed softly and Mukuro leaned forward a little, Dino didn't avoid the gaze the illusionist had.

Mukuro's vision was soon fixed on the suit Dino was wearing, and soon shifted it back to the eyes.

"They were trying to get someone who belonged to me married to some other girl who he didn't even know today."

Attempting to talk, he found the cloth covering his mouth, and Mukuro just looked at him. "Maybe we would prefer to have some silence now."

Dino shrugged, no difference.

He felt the ropes on his wrists were tugged loose, and as soon as Mukuro kissed him with the black cloth in between, dampening it,

He found his free hands tangling on the blue hair, getting more.

Falling in love with his kidnapper ain't wrong.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#12 . L – Lair ( D18 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

The place was dark, and there were quite an amount of big leaves to block them out.

Dino inhaled deeply, and finally sat down when he assumed both of them were out of danger.

"You could have just ran yourself," Hibari threw a handful of sand at Dino, which made him grinned.

Leaning a little forward, his grin remained. "At that kind of a dangerous situation, I couldn't leave you there."

"They were going to assassinate you, obviously not me."

Dino shrugged, and his hand ran through the raven hair lightly, "But what if they decided to hurt my most important person instead?"

"Who?"

"Hm?"

"Romario?"

"Of course not...!" Dino stared at Hibari weirdly before laughing out loud.

Hibari sighed, and leaned back onto the rock wall, only to see Dino looking at him,

This time,

Much more serious,

With much more feeling.

"It's you,"

Staring at the blonde, he found a hand onto his own cheek, it was warm, it belonged to Dino.

Closing his eyes, he heard the familiar, and soothing voice.

"And that was why I brought you along."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#13 . M – Marriage (69D)

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mukuro," Dino attempted to open the door, only to find it was locked.

Inhaling a deep breath,

"Mukuro....!"

The door was immediately opened, and he saw the mismatched pair of eyes staring at him.

That damn illusionist was still smirking, which made Dino smiled back in the most unnatural way.

"What? I believed I had only been away for a few weeks, and you're missing me that much?"

"This is reality, not dream. I wouldn't be dreaming of you on either sides anyway," Dino sighed as he took a step back and leaned onto the wall.

Mukuro shrugged,

"Aye, that was somewhat cruel."

"So you can feel," Dino put on the again, fake smile.

Mukuro closed the door behind him, and stood closely to the Cavallone. "If not, why are you coming here to look for me?"

Dino was suddenly reminded the reason of his presence here.

"...! This, some kind of bad prank?" Dino pulled out a paper as he heard something, "A prank couldn't be good, could it?"

Dino glared at Mukuro as he flashed the paper, only to see Mukuro's face unchanged.

"Give some response, serious."

"No response."

"So why are we two, you know." Dino sighed in defeat as he turned the paper back so that he could read it once again.

Marriage? Both of them? Hell no...! But he had sighed it already...?

"Kindly tell me something?"

"Gladly to," Mukuro had a smile on him, and Dino just leaned a little back, knowing that it made no difference to their distance.

Dino tried to calm himself down, and there it went,

"Did you, just forged my signature?" Dino quickly then, put on the smile that he assumed was the brightest.

"Ah, that's right."

"And you're saying this that openly." Dino's smile was still on.

Mukuro looked at the ceiling, before shifting his vision back to Dino again.

"Why, I thought without me forging you would have signed, still."

Dino's smile slowly, faded, and Mukuro could see a fist being thrown towards him.

Catching it, he turned behind to open the door, pulling the Cavallone in,

"So my wife, let's spend a night together...?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated!_

-

-

-

-

-

P/S : my favorites in this chapter are the 69D ones~ :X


	3. Chapter 3

Theme for this chapter, : Angst .

Well, i hoped i had done that though.. ^^"

This chapter is horribly short, i know.

Sorry~

-

-

-

#14 . N – Neutral ( 69D )

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A container of water, being that pure, that invisible.

But it had the ability of detecting acid, and alkaline.

Just like, their relationship.

Dino held the bowl of water up, which was acidic.

He poured it in slowly, and saw the water turning red.

Closing his eyes, their relationship was like this.

Unbalanced.

Always him giving.

Maybe,

It was alright for him to lie to himself.

Dino took the bowl of alkaline water up, and as he moved to pour it in,

The bowl slipped out of his hands, and crashed onto the floor.

The water was spilled, was poured out.

Not into the water.

Maybe Mukuro's love was never for this relationship.

Dino look at it, and laughed bitterly to himself.

The reality was actually forbidding him to lie to himself.

He looked at the red water, and poured it onto the floor,

Maybe by that, it will be neutral.

He would get a green color.

Their relationship, wouldn't just be him giving.

The water splashed onto the floor,

And there wasn't a green color.

-

-

-

-

-

#15 . O – Obscure ( D18)

-

-

-

-

-

He was happy.

Even when being forced to separate with the person that was important,

Even when he saw the raven-haired whispering to him his last words,

Even when his hand, was no longer held safely by that cold hand,

Even when he could never see those eyes opening again,

He smiled.

People thought he had became a cold blooded person.

For his pain and suffer, had been obscured by his smile and laughter that were not genuine.

"Because Kyoya. He loves my smile the most."

-

-

-

-

-

-

#16 . P – Philtre ( 6918 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hibari Kyoya, seriously loved Rokudo Mukuro.

Or was it just simply the blue-haired's wishful thinking?

He glared at him, he avoided him, he ignored him.

And yet, Mukuro couldn't stop himself from getting attracted to this raven-haired more.

It was philtre.

A love potion, or a charm that the prefect had.

That made he fell so deep,

So drastically.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#17 . Q – Quondam ( 1896 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

Their hands, both colder than the snow that was falling outside of the window.

But she had a warmth, that he could never forget.

And he had a coldness, that she would always remember.

She, back facing him. Pretended that she was happy.

He, head lowered. Pretended that he didn't cared.

Her fingers, slowly left his palm, leaving him to close his hand and feel the lost warmth.

She turned, and a forced smile appeared at her porcelain face.

"Kyoya, goodbye. We wouldn't meet again already, right?"

For they are quondam of each other,

-

-

-

-

-

–

-

-

#18 . R – Regress ( 5986 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

Firstly, he could be dead anytime and he knew it was clear that she couldn't take that blow.

One step back, away from each other.

Secondly, she could never be the most important person of him.

Another step back, away from each other.

Thirdly, he was never the one to love.

Another step back, further away from each other.

Fourthly, she would be worrying for her life if she stayed with him.

Another step back, widening the distance.

Lastly, their love became bland, like a bowl of plain porridge.

Last step back, distancing themselves.

Their relationship was regressing.

They were,

Back to square one.

-

-

-

-

-

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

#19. S - Somebody ( 1896 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

Somebody visited her everyday when she slipped into the coma.

Somebody brought fresh lilies to the ward everyday, just because she loved it.

Somebody stayed by her side almost every seconds, just want to ensure her safety.

Somebody insisted on complete silence at the area near her ward, and whoever failed to do that would be bitten to death.

Somebody brought a portable heater for her at winter, and made the air conditioner more cooling at summer.

Somebody took her out whenever the sunlight was comfortable, or when the day was cooling.

And when she woke up, she saw someone smiling at her.

The person whom she cared for the most, her most important person.

Somebody stood outside of the ward, hands closed tightly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#20. T - Translation ( 69D )

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dino looked at the paper that Mukuro passed to him, and looked up.

"Don't you understand Japanese?"

Mukuro shook his head, and tapped on the paper one last time. "And that is why I need you to translate the words inside to Italian,"

Dino sighed in frustration as he shoved his paperwork aside, to take the paper with a string of Japanese words.

Reading it in a fast speed, Dino parted his lips.

"It meant,"

Dino adjusted his glasses, and looked at the illusionist, biting his bottom lip to prevent a smile.

Mukuro chuckled, and leaned forward to pull the Cavallone Tenth Boss closer to him, capturing the lips of his.

The paper fell aside, neglected.

Translated to the language that Mukuro wanted, it was simple.

_"Buon primo anniversario, tesoro."_

-

-

-

-

-

-

#21. U - Underestimate ( 6918 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mukuro pulled his jacket closer to his body, and felt less colder.

He heard footsteps behind him, and sighed softly.

Folding his arms, he sensed someone standing beside him.

But something was different this time.

He could.. smell something burning.

Candles.

Turning, he saw the cake that the prefect was holding, annoyance written on his face.

It was like he didn't want to take this cake in at all.

"Happy birthday."

Mukuro smirked slightly, and nodded his head lightly.

He thought he wasn't going to get anything like this from the Cloud Guardian.

Looked like he underestimated the love of the prefect, hm?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#22 . V - Vanish ( D18 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

Soaked with water, he was still not intending to leave.

He dived into the deep blue colored water again, seeing nothing, but just crystal blue.

No, he didn't want this.

This wasn't impossible.

Standing up, he pushed strands of bright-colored hair away from his face, seeing someone standing in front of him.

He was there, staring at his very own eyes.

He was there.

They were both drenched, and he was busy gasping for air.

Biting his bottom lip lightly, he pulled the raven-haired closer for a tight hug.

There wasn't going to be a second time,

"Kyoya,"

He wouldn't allow it.

"Don't ever vanish before my eyes, just like that."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#23. W - Ward ( D18 )

-

-

-

-

He slid the door open, and stared at the person who was lying on the bed.

Heaving in a deep sigh, he walked towards the warded person and sat beside the bed.

He could hear the soft beeping coming from the heartbeat monitor, and he held those pales hands.

Smiling slightly, he took a pair of red knitted gloves out of the plastic bag that was rested beside the chair he was sitting.

He slid the red wool gloves onto those pair of hands, which were so cold.

Resting the hands by the sides, Dino smiled and pushed some strands of raven hair away from the porcelain face.

Outside the window, he could see the snow falling.

"Kyoya,"

It was winter,

"It's time to wake up."

And as usual, Dino knew the snow would be coating his car which was parked outside,

"You had been sleeping for six years."

Again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#24 . X - Xylography ( 5986 )

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gokudera Hayato was a clever man.

No one could ever deny that.

He fought well, he was talented in music, and one more.

Haru smiled as she looked at the wood, with words on it.

She didn't know if this was called xylography or not, she just insisted.

Her name, his name.

All carved here.

She touched the carved words, and a soft smile appeared.

Gokudera was a clever man, and she believed she was, too.

For the fact that she chose to love him,

-

-

-

-

-

-

#25 . Y - Yarn ( 69D )

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mukuro looked at the red yarn, and his fingers traced them lightly.

Dino stared at it, and tried to break free of those cuffs, once again.

Mukuro chuckled at this action, for that Dino had been trying to break free of those metallic materials from his wrists long time ago.

"Kitty, why don't you play with this, instead of those cold metals?"

Dino shot Mukuro a glare, and kicked the red yarn aside.

"Why don't you just play with this, instead of me?"

Mukuro tilted his head aside slightly, and smirked.

Leaning closer, their lips touched lightly.

"I'm not playing with you, kitty."

Planting a chaste kiss onto Dino's lips, and his smirk got wider.

"Don't you understand...?"

-

-

-

-

-

#26 . Z - Zombie . ( 69D , D18 , 1896. )

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mukuro stared at the person that was lying beside him.

The hand he was holding was so cold.

He could see those wet bed sheet, and it was caused by those tears that kept falling unstoppable from Dino's eyes.

Mukuro sighed deeply, and closed his eyes.

Was Hibari Kyoya, that important to him?

Even when he had gotten married to Chrome, and even when he had given his former student his very best blessing?

"Dino-"

"Kyoya,"

He stayed silent, and tightened his grip on the Cavallone's hand.

It was cold, so cold.

"Kyoya's gone."

He know.

Mukuro nodded his head lightly.

He opened his eyes, and saw those red eyes of Dino.

Caressing the pale cheek of the Italian lightly, Mukuro leaned his forehead onto his.

"But I'm not."

A sunny, a bright and optimistic person, could become a zombie when they fell hard.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Owari.

A/N : I didn't like the #X , D: . Favorite one should be ... *looks up again. #S #T , #V , #Y . :D I'll probably add #Y into "Temptation" , but who knows? Ah, this is the end of my A- Z drabbles ! hoped you all liked it :D

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated! **

For the last time, please?~


	5. Request

Drabbles requests are opened ! :D

For the next chapter, the focused pairing would be D18! :D

**So, readers here are free to give any word! :D **

I'll write it out! ^_^

-

-

-

-

-

I don't really feel like uploading an empty chapter so, on random, there are drabbles again! :D

-

-

-

-

#D18

-

-

Hibari stared at the bride of Dino, she wasn't speaking.

The pastor looked at her, while Dino wasn't reacting.

The couple wasn't speaking.

She hadn't said, "I do."

Something was wrong.

Hibari took a step back when Dino suddenly turned to look at him.

He stopped breathing when his hand was suddenly lifted by Dino lightly, while he could see the ring.

"My wife, so what's your answer?"

-

-

-

-

-

#1896

-

-

-

-

Chrome opened the door, and saw nobody there.

But the scent that belonged to him, it lingered around the whole house.

He must be here.

"Chrome,"

She spun around, to see him standing outside of the window, looking at her.

The cold eyes that stared at her made her cheeks warm.

She smiled, and ran towards the window.

Pushing the curtains apart,

Only a gust of wind could accompany her on the lonely night,

While the coldness made her accept his death.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#69D

-

-

-

-

-

"Dino, listen to me-"

The blonde shook his hand away from Mukuro's grip, and for every actions they made, he could hear water beneath their shoes splashing.

Mukuro saw Dino turning, and he ran forward to hug the Cavallone tightly.

"Liar."

Dino mumbled softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

The blonde could sense the illusionist's arms on him getting looser, and he smiled bitterly.

"Don't touch me, when there isn't any love."

Dino pushed the arms away, and turned to face Mukuro.

He pulled the hood of Mukuro's shirt up, covering the blue hair.

"Don't fall sick,"

Dino then, left.

He ran away.

He had nowhere to go now, but he just want to get away from the illusionist.

Mukuro didn't give chase to Dino,

Because everything Dino said was true.

He was a liar, and he didn't love Dino.

-

-

-

-

-

-

#6918

-

-

-

-

-

Skylarks, they could soar up in the blue sky, not being tied down.

That applied the same to Hibari, and Mukuro knew it, apparently.

He sighed as he drank the glass of water slowly, and heard footsteps behind.

A slight smirk appeared, and he turned to see Hibari standing there.

But there was something he didn't know,

Why was this skylark, willingly got tied down by him.

-

-

-

-

-

#5986

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Don't cry anymore,"

Haru's grip on her skirt got tighter,

"I don't know how to cheer people up."

Gokudera squatted down, and he took the hand that was covering her face away.

Her eyes were red, and sore.

Haru saw the green eyes getting nearer as he wiped the tears of her away.

"I'm not upset for the fact that Tsuna got together with Kyoko,"

Gokudera stopped, and looked at her questioningly.

Then what was it that made her cry?

"But Haru just couldn't find anymore excuses to follow Tsuna to see you,"

-

-

-

-

-

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
